The Irelanders' Super Adventures of The Grim Adventures of the KND/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of The Grim Adventures of the KND. film starts at Billy's house where a picture of him and his parents is hanging on the wall. Then an apple appears, crashing into the painting, breaking it Billy: Oh! He nailed that one! is golfing, using Grim's scythe as a club and apples as golf balls Billy: All Billy needs is one more shot and he'II win the Continental Breakfast Golf Tournament! takes a swing at the next apple. It sails across the room just as the door opens and his dad comes in. The apple hits him in the forehead, knocking him over Billy: worried "Dad!" runs over to his father, a worried look on his face. Billy: screaming "YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE TOURNAMENT!!!" force of his shouting blows his father across the room. Harold gets up and walks over to his son. Harold: "Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and I suggest you act like it!" grabs Grim's scythe and sticks it in an umbrella stand. Billy: excited "Man of the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants?!?" Harold: "No. I'm the one who wears the pants in this family! You just keep an eye on things while I'm gone!" dad exits the house through the front door. Just after exiting, he sticks his head back in. Harold: "And keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!!" slams the door. Billy stares straight ahead blankly. Billy: "So...that's a yes?" whirlwind bursts out of a closet and spins to a stop in front of a mirror. It's Billy, wearing a gigantic pair of plaid orange pants. Billy proceeds to jiggle his butt, does the Prisyadka, goes swimming the pants, break-dances, and moonwalks–until he steps on a Sassy Cat doll, at which point he proceeds to stumble backwards, fall through a banister, and drop screaming to the floor. Suddenly, though, he slows to a stop, as his underwear has just been caught by Grim's scythe. Unfortunately, though, the scythe bends and pops out of the umbrella stand, dropping him to the floor, and to add insult to injury, the scythe lands blade down in the middle of his dad's lucky pants. Billy slowly stands up and looks at the scythe, now trapped in the exact middle of the pants, before freaking out. Billy: "Aah Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out I ripped his lucky pants!" determined "There's only one group of kids who can help me now." Eds are in Eddy's garage, over which a sign is hung reading "Eds Pesky Problem Fixers". Eddy is behind a desk, Edd is with a typewriter, and Ed is mopping up some of his own drool. Suddenly, the phone rings. Ed: "Hello!" Eddy: up the phone "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter!" gobbling comes from the telephone. Eddy gives it a look. Eddy: '"WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call Kids Next Door. They're cheap." ''hangs up the phone. [The opening credits roll. They start with the typical pan into Endsville, going through the gate, with the theme music for ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy playing before the camera suddenly shifts to the left and the music mutates. White spatters on the screen, covering it before a large 5 appears, with the skeleton of Numbuh 5 standing in front of it as the theme to Codename: Kids Next Door plays, using the Grim Adventures instrumentation. Numbuh 5 does a flip and is given muscles, and after another two flips is shown looking normal. The skeleton of Numbuh 4 then comes in wielding a mustard gun, and after shooting right, shoots the screen. When the mustard drips off of the screen, he is looking normal. Numbuh 3's skeleton then dances in before getting her muscles and then her skin. Numbuh 2 then comes in, looking the way he usually does before entering the scene in his typical manner. He is followed by Numbuh 1, who uses his rocket boots and assumes his typical position as Billy and Mandy appear, Billy with a beard. Mandy slaps the beard off of Billy's face and then leaps in to join the KND. Grim's insignia then slams into the group, finishing it off with a logo that reads ''The Grim Adventures of the KND'' that has 3 members on the left (Numbuh 5, Mandy, Numbuh 2), two in the center (Numbuh 1, Grim) and only 2 on the right (Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4). Billy then wanders into the shot, where he is grabbed by Grim and placed in the correct position on the logo. At Billy's house, the doorbell rings. He steps over and answers the door]'' '''Billy: "Oh thank goodness you're here!" notices who it is. "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls!" Numbuh 1: "No, we're not. I am Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door and these are my teammates. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5. We're here to solve your problem." Iago: Uh, we're here too. Numbuh 1: Huh? Connor Lacey: We're the Irelanders. Numbuh 1: Oh. Nice to meet you all. Billy: "So you're like elves?" Numbuh 1: "No, we are highly trained operatives skilled in the art of covering things up that get kids grounded. Normally we try to stay away from this town, with all the weird things that happen. But the Kids Next Door never say no to a problem." Billy: "IT'S THESE PANTS!!! My dad told me to never ever wear them. But I couldn't resist!" on the floor, whimpering "And now I've broke them." Numbuh 1: "Nothing the Kids Next Door can't handle. So, first things first: off with the pants!" Irelanders: What?! 1's teammates rush over and try to pull the pants off of Billy.Numbuh 5: "Get them!" Numbuh 4: "Hold still!" four are unable to get the pants off, and both they and Billy go flying. Billy's nose comes off and lands on Numbuh 3. Rarity: Ugh! That is disgusting. Koki: I think I'm gonna be sick. Numbuh 5: "Those pants are not coming off." Numbuh 2: "Maybe if we take Billy to the Kids Next Door Deep Sea Lab, our scientists could find a way to remove them." Billy: "Buh whad ib–" his nose back on "–my dad comes home early?" Numbuh 1: "Don't worry. The Kids Next Door always have a plan." is standing in the middle of the living room, staring straight ahead. Numbuh 3: at him "Wow, great disguise, Numbuh 1! You look exactly like Billy!" Numbuh 1: offscreen "That is Billy." camera pans over to Numbuh 1. He has a saucepan on his head and a tomato on his nose, and he's wearing Billy's clothes. Fuli: Okay, that is just weird. Numbuh 3: "Um, why do you have a tomato stuck to your face?" Numbuh 1: "Because while you guys take Billy back to the lab to get those pants fixed, I'll stay here in disguise. If his dad comes back, I'll keep him away from the closet so he won't know his pants are missing." Billy: "But what if my dad finds out you're not me?" Numbuh 1: "Don't worry, Billy. I'll never tell anyone where you or those pants are, even if they try torturing me. Now get him out of here!" associates grab Billy and carry him away. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, careful! We don't wanna hurt him! Connor Lacey: Come on. We better catch up. Irelanders: Okay, Connor. hurry after the KND and Billy Numbuh 1: "All right. Phase One complete." doorbell rings. "Ah. Ahem." like Billy and imitating his voice "I'll get it!" the door "Helloooo?" the door is Mandy. She squints at Billy. Mandy: "Who are you?" Numbuh 1: stupid "Duh-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm Billy!" Mandy: "No you're not. What have you done with him?" Numbuh 1: "I told you–" smashes his tomato against his face. "Hey!" slaps him again, and he breaks character. "Stop that!" slap. "I–" slapslapslapslapslap slapslapslapslapslapslap Mandy: irritated "Tell me who you are and what you've done with Billy before I get rough with you." Numbuh 1: annoyed "I'd like to see you try." S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flies through the air with the greatest of ease. Well, it would, were it not for the fact that a complete and utter moron is wandering around the vehicle, touching everything. Billy: "Wow! Look at all the shiny buttons! Pretty lights!" at one on Numbuh 4's dashboard "Does this one make pudding?" suddenly turns around, smacking Numbuh 4 upside the head with the scythe's handle. "Lemme try that!" walks away. Numbuh 4 growls and grabs the idiot. Numbuh 4: "Listen, kid! You'd better–" Numbuh 362: the ship's radio "Come in, Sector V! Repeat! Come in, Sector V!" Numbuh 5: "Cool it, guys! It's Numbuh 362!" tunes in the Supreme Leader on a monitor. Numbuh 362: "Listen up, team. We're picking up heavy energy readings over at the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's mansion, and I need you to go investigate." Billy: the background "Oh check that out! Ooh I wanna catch it!" Numbuh 5: "Enh...we're kind of–" to avoid Billy's scythe handle "–whoa!–in the middle of something, sir." Numbuh 362: "Well whatever you're doing will have to wait." Numbuh 5: "But–" 5 ducks as Billy's scythe handle swings around again, smashing the monitor. She facepalms. Billy: the background "Oh I wish my dad was here to see this!" Skully: (sighs) We might as well change our course. Numbuh 5: sighing "You heard her, Numbuh 2. Change course." [The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. performs a U-turn and heads for Sector V.]Billy: "Ooh, let me lick it!" at Billy's house Numbuh 1: "Please! No more! I'm begging you!" 1 is tied to a board that has been placed in front of a TV. The TV is currently fizzling static, and Mandy is standing in front of it. Mandy: "Then for the last time, who are you?" Numbuh 1: "I told you already! I'm Billy!" rolls her eyes and presses a button on the remote. The static switches off and is replaced with an image of Fred Fredburger. Fred Fredburger: "My name is Fred Fredburger. I'm on TV, and sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys?" Numbuh 1: "NOOOOOOO!!!" Fred Fredburger: "Yes! Sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys that go to camp, and sometimes I like TV shows that have imaginary friends instead of monkeys, but sometimes, I just like imaginary monkeys." Numbuh 1: "No more! Ple-he-hease make him stop!" Mandy: "Then spill it!" Numbuh 1: "Okay. I'll tell you everything." Mandy: "Start talking." Fred Fredburger: "Hey! Can I come out of the TV? I have to go poo-poo!" Mandy: "So, you're from a global organization of children with its own army and specialized technology, eh?" Numbuh 1: defeated "Yes. I told you everything. Just please let me go!" scared "Hey! Where are you going?" Mandy: towards the door "To pay a little visit–" around, puts on Numbuh 1's sunglasses "–to your friends." leaves. The door shuts behind her. As soon as she's gone, Numbuh 1 begins to struggle with his bonds and soon breaks free. Numbuh 1: "Not if Nigel Uno can help it!" 1 races to the door and throws it open to reveal the dark visage of Death. Grim: angry "Where's me scythe, Billy?!" V, minus a certain member, creeps through a hall of the Delightfuls' mansion. Numbuh 2: "Uh, Numbuh 5, do you think it was a good idea leaving Billy alone on the ship?" Numbuh 5: "Do you wanna go back and stay with him?" Numbuh 2: "Good point." Numbuh 5: "Ssh!" up ahead in the mansion can be heard dark chuckles. Sector V peeks into the room ahead. Connor Lacey: Look. Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "Finally. With the latest adjustments to Father's Delightfulization Chamber, we'll be able to create even more well-behaved obedient children–like ourselves. And together, we will finally destroy those Kids Next Door!" laugh evilly. Billy: "Scuse me." has somehow left the ship and managed to get to the Delightful Children. "Are you in line for the bathroom?" Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "Why no. Go right ahead." Billy: "Thank you." darts into the Delightfulization Chamber. Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "You're wel–HEY! That's not a bathroom! Get out of there this instant!" Delightful Children tromp into the chamber after him. Numbuh 4: "Oh crud. What's Billy doing?" Raven Queen: (sighs in annoyance) Here we go again. Numbuh 5: her weapon "Challenging you for fool of the month. C'mon!" members of Sector V charge out screaming, heading for the Delightfulization Chamber. Billy: "Hey, is this button to flush?" Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" touches it, and a flushing sound is heard. Lightning flashes inside as the machine begins to smoke and everyone in the chamber screams as something strange, spooky, and supernatural starts to surface. Numbuh 5: "Look out! It's gonna–" Delightfulization Chamber explodes. Grim: "For the last time Billy, gimme back me scythe!" Numbuh 1: "I keep telling you, I'm not Billy! And I don't have your stupid scythe!" Grim: "I ain't falling for that, Billy!" jabs the tomato. "I might be powerless without my scythe, but I still got the Bone of Barnacles that will make you tell the truth!" Numbuh 1: worried "What's that?" Grim: "You'll see." holds the bone next to Numbuh 1's chin. It begins to wobble as Grim begins to laugh evilly. Grim's evil laughter grows louder as tentacles grow from the bone and wrap themselves around Numbuh 1's head. Suddenly, Grim stops his evil laughter, lets go of the bone, and collapses. Grim: "Ooh! Something terrible just happened!" Numbuh 1: "Well, I don't know what happened to you or why you're wearing that dumb Halloween costume, but to tell you the truth, I. Don't. Care!" takes his tomato off and throws it to the ground. "I'm out of this nuthouse!" stalks out the front door. Grim: "No! You've got to help me, Billy! Horrible children have fused with me scythe. I can feel it! They're evil and strangely...delightful." Numbuh 1: his head back in "What did you say?" emanates from inside the mansion. The members of Sector V who were caught in the blast lie on the floor coughing. Numbuh 5: "Is-is everyone okay?" Sunset Shimmer: I'm fine. Merlin: Me too. That was a close one. June: Tell me about it. shadow falls over them. Rising from the wreckage is a giant reaper wearing plaid orange pants that have grown to accompany a larger frame. In the face lie six skulls: the Delightful Children and Billy. Delightful Reaper: "Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! I can feel the–" Billy: "Hey! Can you guys slow down, this talking at the same time is really hard." Numbuh 3: "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try talking at the same time too!" Pinkie Pie: Me three! Koki: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Something must have happened to Billy and the Children that turned them into that thing! The Mask: Yeah. And for talking at the same time, it really is harder than it looks. Delightful Reaper: "That can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by...the Delightful Reaper!" Numbuh 3: "Wait, start over! I wasn't ready!" Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3 "C'mon! Back to the ship!" four run for the exit. Most make it out, but before the last one can leave, the Reaper's scythe comes down. Numbuh 2 vanishes out his clothes. Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 2!!!" scope of this emergency has caused the now three members of Sector V to head for the KND Moon Base. Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 362! The Delightful Children! They got Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 362: "What?!? What happened? And where's Numbuh 1?" Mandy: offscreen "Right here." is standing in the doorway wearing Numbuh 1's clothes and sunglasses. She walks up to the group. Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1! Thank goodness you're here!" Numbuh 5: "That ain't Numbuh 1!" Mandy: "Of course I am. I'm just wearing my hair differently." Ono: Mandy, stop kidding around! We know it's you! Numbuh 4: "OH YEAH?!" calm "Well to be honest, I never liked the bald thing anyway." Numbuh 362: "Me neither. It made you look old." Numbuh 5: "Are you guys nuts?! This isn't Numbuh 1!" close to Mandy "So who are you?" Mandy: over to Numbuh 362 "Obviously this girl is delirious after her last mission, sir. Perhaps she should be taken down to the med lab while I explain the situation to you." Numbuh 362: "Good idea, Numbuh 1." snaps her fingers. Numbuh 5: "Say what?" medical personnel grab her and drag her off. "You gotta be kidding me! Leggo! We've gotta stop the Delightful Reaper!" Elsa: Shouldn't we do something? Mandy: "As you can see, we've got a serious problem in the organization, sir. More and more kids are losing their minds. And it leads me to believe that it's a virus planted by the adults." Numbuh 362: "That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do?" Mandy: "Yes. I do. But first, there are going to be a few changes around here." opens the door to his house. He is holding a birthday cake. Irwin: "Dude! You're late for the party, yo–AHHH-YA-YA-YAAAAA!" Delightful Reaper: "You shall assimilate!" raises its scythe. Billy: "WAAAAIIITTT! Can't we have some cake before we assimilactate?" The Rest of the Delightful Reaper: "NO!" scythe comes down. [Construction is going on with a giant machine at the KND moonbase. In addition, everyone is wearing helmets that imitate Mandy's hairstyle, and Mandy is sitting on a chair, watching the proceedings.]Numbuh 5: "What the heck is going on around here?" 5 is in a hospital gown. "And where is Numbuh 362?" Mandy: "She seems to have caught the same virus you did. So I had her quarantined in the med lab. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as Supreme Commander." Numbuh 4: "Yeah! And we get to be Numbuh 1's personal guards!" Numbuh 5: "I keep telling y'all that is not Numbuh 1!!!" Paxton: Really? Looks like it to me. Apple White: Me too. Mandy: "You're obviously sicker than I thought. And whatever it is you've got, it's spreading. So in order to contain it, my first order as leader is that I will now be referred to as...Mandy." Connor Lacey: I knew it was you, Mandy! Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, wait. Why did you call yourself Numbuh 1 then? Mandy: Well, I just took him hostage after finding our his Billy disguise plot so I took his place for now. touches her hand and her eyes turned white as she viewed Mandy's memories from holding the real Numbuh 1 hostage and took his place Sunset Shimmer: Don't you know it's not right to take people hostage?! Mandy: I had to do it to get him to tell me who he was okay? Discord: Yes, yes, we get your point. Numbuh 5: "Mandy?!? That's the stupidest thing Nu–" Mandy: "And not only that, but until a cure can be found, the KND will be renamed the MND." Numbuh 3: "The M'ean '''N'asty 'D'oggies?" '''Numbuh 4: "The B'ig '''R'ubber 'T'oilets?" '''Mandy: "No, you dolts! M'andy, '''N'ew 'D'ictator." Fuli: Okay, that is literally the most ridiculous name I have ever heard. Captain Jake: Yeah and I think you're went a little too far with this leadership thing. '''Numbuh 5: "That's it! Now I don't know who you are, but you are going down!" 5 makes a run at the new dictator only to be stopped by troops that drop from the ceiling. Mandy: "I'm afraid the virus has overwhelmed Number 5 and made her a threat to the MND. Lock her up!" Hiro: No, Mandy! Locking people up is never the right way! Korra: Hiro's right! Your cynical-ness has gone completely too far this time. Mandy: If you try to mutiny, the virus will overwhelmed you all. Ceiling Troops: "Alright, c'mon, let's get moving."Numbuh 5: "Uh...look!" to the right "The ice cream man!" Ceiling Troops: "Ooh! Where?" troops lower their weapons and look in the direction indicated. Numbuh 5 takes the opportunity to scram. Mandy: "Stop her!" Ceiling Troops: "What the–" 5 leaps off the ledge. "Get back here!" 5 lands in a pool of water and disappears beneath the surface. Mandy looks down at the pool. Mandy: "I want her found yesterday!" walks away. Numbuh 4: "Aw, I had plans that day!" [Sperg is shaking down Pud'n for cash when a shadow envelopes him. Scared, he turns around to find...The Tommy. Before 'The Tommy' can enact justice, however, the Delightful Reaper rises up behind him and cuts down him, Sperg, and Pud'n.] Rainbow Monkey Girls: "Rainbow Monkeys!" Mindy and friends: "Sassy Cat!" Rainbow Monkey Girls: "Rainbow Monkeys!" Mindy and friends: "Sassy Cat!" Delightful Reaper: "Assimilate!" Mindy, her friends, Rainbow Monkey Girls: happy "Assimilate!" what they just said, the girls start to mumble confusedly. Suddenly, the Delightful Reaper rises up behind them. They, along with the rest of the playground, try to run away, only to get cut down by the cold iron blade of the Delightful Reaper. Delightful Reaper: "ASSIMILATE!" scene changes to the villains watching everything from the bushes Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Well, what do you know? Hawk Moth: Seems like this Delightful Reaper is what became of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane and Billy when the Delightfulization Chamber exploded. Cozy Glow: Then how come it's got six skulls instead of one? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: They were fused together during the explosion when they went into the machine at the same time. (suddenly she gets an idea) Aah. Queen Chrysalis: What is it? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I have a new plot to get rid of the Irelanders once and for all. Scar: Oh, this should be good. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Oh, it will be. Zach Varmitech: What's the idea? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: We could make a copy of the Delightfulization Chamber to couple up with a blank maximal stasis pod to create a a predacon that can absorbs the powers of a million heroes. Janja: Sweet. confused But what are we gonna call it? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Hmm. How about Morphos? Tirek: That sounds like a great name for our new invention and while we do that, we still have to master the Bewitching Bell and get back to the lair before Grogar returns. Diesel: Do you actually think betraying him is a good idea? Because he might get cross if he finds out you got it just to use it for your own purposes. Queen Chrysalis: Ugh, of course it is! None of us trusts him which is why double-crossing him with his own bell will be so satisfying. Diesel 10: It is a shame, really since he's the perfect ally to team up with to help us defeat our enemies. Cozy Glow: Well, you'II just have to go with it. 'Arry: OK, if you insist. Bert: Though Linda's not happy about it. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Indeed, I'm not. To double-cross Grogar just wouldn't be right. Sailor John: Perhaps, though I have my suspicions on him though. Azula: Like what, Sailor John? Sailor John: Like what if he's not who he say he is? Diesel 10: In what way? Sailor John: I'm not sure but I'm beginning them. Mzingo: Perhaps me and my parliament should fly over to the lair to see if Grogar doesn't return yet. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Well, I suppose you can fly over to check since we'II be here for a bit. Mwoga: Great. Thank you. Mzingo: All in favour of checking to see if Grogar's not back yet at the lair? Vultures: Aye. Mzingo: All opposed? silence for a moment Mzingo: Motion passed. The ayes have it. Hawk Moth: Then off you go. vultures flew off Zach Varmitech: Well, we might as well start making our copy of the Delightfulization Chamber. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: That's right, Zach. Once we got it rebuilt and working, those Irelanders won't know what hit them. [They cackles. The scene changes to Numbuh 1 and Grim are headed to the Moon Base in one of the KND's ships.] Grim: "We've got to hurry! The Delightful Reaper is getting more powerful! I can feel it, Billy." Numbuh 1: "Unh! I told you, I'm not Billy, I'm Numbuh 1! We'll be at KND Moon Base–" smashes into the left wing. "Aah!" KND Operative: "Attention unidentified ship! You are in restricted airspace!" Numbuh 1: "What are you talking about, Numbuh 60? It's me, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 60: "Proceed to docking platform Mandy 7!" M-shaped ships meet Numbuh 1's ship in order to guide it in. "Or you will be shot down!" Grim: ahead "Uh, Billy, is that your moonbase?" Moon Base has been converted into a giant sculpture of Mandy's head. Numbuh 1: "Oh, no. Not her again!" 1 and Grim are thrown to the ground with their hands tied behind them. A giant chair turns around, revealing a giant sculpture of Mandy in it that is being used as a throne by Mandy and her two bodyguards. Numbuh 3: "Hey, look! It's Billy!" Numbuh 1: "Don't be ridiculous, Numbuh 3. And what have you done to our Moon Base, Mandy?!?" soldier jabs him. "Ow!" Numbuh 60: "Do not speak to Her Mandyness without prior written permission!" Mandy: "It's okay, Mandy Numbuh 60. Now leave us!" and Numbuh 1's two escorts tromp out of the throne room. Grim: "What are you up to this time, girl?!?" Mandy: "My destiny! These dumb kids have had the means to conquer the world for centuries. And instead spent their time fighting over the right to eat cookies for dinner. But now that I'm in charge, we're having world domination for dinner! With a side of rice." Iago: This kid is twisted! Mako: We will never bow to you, Mandy! Numbuh 1: "You'll never get away with it." Mandy: "And who's gonna stop me? Grim is powerless without his scythe, and everyone still thinks you're that idiot Billy." Grim: shocked "You're not Billy?" Skully: No he isn't! That's Numbuh 1! And to answer your question on who's gonna stop you, Mandy, we are! Connor Lacey: Yeah! You've gone too far this time! Release Numbuh 1 right now! Mandy: "Silence! Take them away." guards come in and drag her prisoners off. A monitor comes on. KND Operative: "Mandy, sir, madam, Supreme Leader Commander sir! We're under attack and need backup! Aah!" silver flash shines across the screen. After it passes, the operative's empty clothes are seen drifting to the ground. Mandy: commands "Aerial Mandy Force! Get me a visual on what's attacking them." KND Aerial Operative: "Mandy that, Mandy Dictator Commander sir madam! Mandy cam on!" camera comes on and shows the Delightful Reaper coming for the treehouse. By now, the reaper is taller than the treehouse. Delightful Reaper: "Assimilate!" Billy: "Ooh! Cool little airplane!" Delightful Reaper grabs the vehicle, and the screen goes static. Mandy: angry "Billy!" her bodyguards "You two. Come with me. I'm going to take care of that monster personally." scene changes to the villains watching the construction of their version of the Delightfulization Chamber Zach Varmitech: The machine is going nearly well now. Robbie Rotten: Just a few more tweaks and we'II be ready to test it. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Good. Things are going according to plan. Negaduck: I bet those heroes are having the time of their lives right now. Joker: Yeah. Too bad that it'II be the last time they ever do. (laughs) Vinnie: Yeah, especially that blue shrimp when I see him and that diesel shorty again. Jessie: Yeah. The blue tank engine and the diesel boxcab from Sodor. James: Anyway, what does blank maximal stasis pod look like? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Well, the stasis pod is like a shuttle but it contains a robot inside it. One robotic pod has a spark while the other pod doesn't. But if a spark can be found in the matrix, that spark can be placed inside of it's body and it becomes a transmetal maximal or predacon. Kiburi: So what you're saying is it's just like an Autobot or Decepticon but more animal like? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Exactly, Kiburi. Reirei: That could be perfect for our plot to take down The Lion Guard and the Irelanders. Meowth: That's the boss for you. A real genius. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Thank you, Meowth. Now, let's Category:Transcripts Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan